Of Beasts and Beauty
by Laurie Archer
Summary: (A "Werewolf: the Beast Among Us" fanfiction) A group of hunters arrive in a town infested with werewolves and one of them, Stefan (a vampire), is attracted to a young woman. What he didn't know is that she had an agenda of her own and that he was part of it. Most of all, he had finally met his match with her. Would he behave like normal or change his ways and admit that she won?
1. Chapter 1

Werewolf: the Beast Among Us - Fanfiction

Of Beasts and Beauty

A small town on the other side of tall and dark mountains, surrounded by dark and dangerous forests, had been plagued with beasts that no ordinary man could hunt and kill. The townspeople remained hidden at night out of fear of the mysterious beasts. Everyone who came into contact with them died, thus no one really knew exactly what they feared.

They heard of a group of people that had successfully killed a creature that they named a werewolf. The townspeople believed that is what they had and sent word of help to this group.

One night, the people hid in their homes, hoping this was the last night of their terror. The moon was full and the wind was as silent as the grave. It always was when the beasts attacked. The silence was a foreshadowing for death. There was always death.

Outside the people could hear breathing and growling. If they made noise, the beasts would howl and send shivers down their spines.

Scratching at the door tested their strength. If anyone screamed, the beasts would tear down the door and sink their fangs into the warm flesh. With a few shakes of the head, they ripped the skin open, splattering the blood onto the walls. The fangs dug into the warm and delightful meat.

Once the sun was about to rise, the beasts disappeared like fog rolling back into the darkness, like ghosts retreating to their tombs.

Charles and his group of werewolf hunters entered the town where they discovered the townspeople really did have a problem. Dead bodies could be found at every turn. Some had been eaten, most were simply killed. It seemed like the creatures were werewolves, but the problem was how many? Charles and his friends never faced more than a couple of werewolves at a time.

He was the descendant of great werewolf hunters and many years ago, he was made an orphan and killed his first werewolf. She pretended to be a damsel in distress, but his father knew better. Since then, he gathered skilled hunters and killed all the werewolves they could find.

As he looked around, the surviving townspeople were cleaning the streets and, as happy as they were to finally see the hunters, they wished they could have arrived a day earlier. The last thing they wanted was more death.

One of the hunters was a man named Stefan. He was tall, dark and handsome. No woman could resist his charm and he knew it too. He wore black from head to toe and carried several small silver daggers tucked into his vest, covering his chest. Even though he was a flirtatious man among the beautiful women and the prostitutes, he was a very skilled hunter. The best, it's just that he couldn't resist himself when his eyes rested upon a beautiful refreshing face.

And speaking of just that, Stefan spotted a young woman hiding under an old cloak with a hood, wearing a white dress. If she wanted to conceal herself, she did it poorly. Either that, or she did it on purpose to stick out. He could see her young and fresh smile when she bought a few ingredients from an old man behind a wooden stand. It was clear to him then, that no matter what she did, she would always stand out in a crowd. She was just so stunningly beautiful and it was as clear as day when she placed the ingredients in her bag and pulled off her hood.

He continued to stare at her and, as if she knew, her eyes met with his. Her face was smooth and fair. Her blue eyes sparkled among all the pale and dark surroundings. Her golden hair hung nicely on her shoulders in wavy curls and shined under the sunlight. Everything in this town was dark, dull and stunk of death. But she was a sight for sore eyes, a breath of fresh air, the pearl hidden in the mucky sand.

Charles gently slapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"See something you like, Stefan?" he asked. Stefan gave him a grin and glanced back at his beautiful jewel, but she was no longer there. His eyes searched for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. And he knew she had vanished because had a good eyesight and nothing escaped his observations. Yet, she did. This intrigued him even more.

"C'mon," Charles said. "We need accommodations." He said as he glanced over at Stefan, still searching for something. "Are we going to go with your usual choice?" he asked.

"Always." Stefan said softly in his English accent, with a grin and they began their way to the brothel where the women waved and smiled.

The hooded cloaked maiden walked through the thick and dark forest. She listened for any noises that were not her own and heard none. She approached two large stones and once she walked past them, her house became visible like a mirage.

It was a spell she had cast several years ago. Anyone unwanted or unknown would past the stones and her house would remain unseen. If it was a welcome visitor, they knew to speak a few words in order to cross and see the house.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Her black and white cat jumped off her kitchen table and began rubbing itself at her feet.

"Yes, I'm home, my sweet Luna." She said and bent to pat her cat. The cat walked away content and she removed her cloak. She placed her ingredients into her cabinet on the wall in her kitchen. She walked into the center of her house where it was her living room. Two chairs sat near the wall, beside a round table, by the fireplace. On that table, was her crystal ball.

"Show me the man who stared at me today." She said as she looked at her crystal ball. It began to glow and in its center, an image formed. She could see his slender and handsome face. Those dark brown eyes, so dark they seemed black, and that dark hair as dark as the moonless night. That grin that told her he was full of life and possessed wit and charm. Most of all, he was mischievous. She could also see he was a lady's man and if he wanted her, it would only be for one night, as a sort of conquest. It was as if his goal was to sleep with as many women as he could encounter, like it was a game. She didn't like this, but at that moment, the image in the crystal ball changed.

Stefan's face began to transform. His eyebrows practically vanished, forming a sort of menacing frown. His eyes lightening and they became piercing like that of an excited predator. His teeth grew and they were the fangs of a predator. Her eyes widened when she realized her handsome dark knight was in fact… a vampire. She should have seen that coming. Only a vampire could have such a personality.

However, vampire or not, he was handsome and intriguing. He was the one, the only one: the perfect one.

"Finally, I know your face." she said to herself. "And you're also a man worthy for me." She said and Luna meowed.

Charles and his hunters went into the woods to investigate about these creatures. They spoke to the townspeople and heard many stories. Most believed the beasts were werewolves, but others believed they were demons. They began with crazy descriptions and myths. Charles didn't believe them, but listened anyways to humor them.

They planned on setting up their equipment in the woods in case the creatures were to attack again.

All day they were setting up and when night came, they waited. Charles looked at Stefan. His friend rolled his eyes and walked towards one of the traps.

"The good looking one is always bait." Stefan said and "hanged" himself upside down, pretending to be helpless as he had dead body parts scattered at the base of the tree. The creatures will target him and then his fellow hunters will attack. If they should be outnumbered, only then their traps would help.

The night air was cool and their surroundings were silent. The moon was high and bright and all the stars twinkled. The trees began to gently sway. Its leaves brushed up against themselves and made gentle noises.

The hunters glanced around, looking for signs that they were not alone. Minutes had passed and it seemed nothing was about to happen that night. Stefan, hanging upside down, began getting impatient.

"I'm getting a headache." He said to himself.

Noise began to stir up some more and Charles was certain something was out there.

All of a sudden, there was a noise behind them. They looked, ready for the attack. The longer they waited, the more they watched for signs. Charles began to worry that this was a trick and soon enough, a creature jumped out and released as many traps as possible. The hunters turned and couldn't see this creature. It was fast and when it ran back into the woods, howling, they realized Stefan was missing.

"It was all a trap." Charles said.

"What would werewolves want with Stefan?" asked one of the hunters. The female of the group, Kazia, looked over at him with an arched eyebrow.

"He's a vampire and they know it." She said. "Somehow, Charles, someone knows his secret." She added.


	2. Chapter 2

The maiden of the forest sat at the edge of the bed and looked down at Stefan who was still unconscious and bound to her bed. She had tied both wrists and both ankles to the bed posts and locked him in a binding spell if he broke free from the ropes.

He was gorgeous up close. He had dimples and a thin mustache. He had facial hair under his lower lip and on his chin. She didn't know much about facial hair styles, but she guessed he had a goatee. Either way, it suited him.

She ran her fingers through his hair and it was soft as silk.

_He is perfect._

Stefan opened his eyes and his vision was blurred. He could feel something lingered in his veins. Was he poisoned? He was given something, but it only made him black out. Now he woke up, not knowing where he was.

He tried to move his arms and legs, but found he was tied. When his vision began to clear, he was tied to a bed in a small house with only candles lit all around.

His mouth was dry and he suddenly had a need to cough, which he began coughing uncontrollably. When he stopped, taking deep breaths, a woman came around the corner with a glass of water.

He recognized her. She was the beautiful young blue eyed blonde that caught his eye.

"You're awake." she said with a smile.

"How did I get here?" he asked her with his charming voice as well as with a grin, as if he wasn't concerned, just curious. She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him up by his shirt so he could drink. She admired how he still retained his charm even in such a situation. He was a man who held control and now, he tried not to let her know that he lost it.

"The beasts took you. A friend of mine saved you and brought you here, where I could care for you." She said. He laughed and she knew he didn't believe her. She was fine with that. He would have to know the truth sooner or later tonight.

"And how did your so called friend _save_ me?" he asked, but his tone suggested he never needed to be saved.

"He did not say." She said, playing along, softening her eyes so he would melt under them. It always worked. However, with a vampire, she might have to try harder.

"Was I harmed?" he asked her. If he did melt, he didn't show it.

"I imagine so, but you healed quickly." She said. His smile faded and he looked at her with a suspicion forming in his mind. It was her turn to smile.

She placed the glass of water on the table and stood up. She took off a part of her dress. Underneath, was a shear material. It was cut a few times down the legs, where he could clearly see her smooth legs. Her corset held her breasts higher, or so it seemed without the first part of her dress. Now, her dress hung off her shoulders. Stefan looked at her neck, down to her shoulders. Her hair was held back with a clip. She removed the clip and her hair fell and sat on her shoulders.

She climbed onto the bed and saddled her legs around him. She sat gently on his thighs and her hands gently caressed his chest. He looked down and saw his vest with his daggers had been removed. His shirt had been slightly opened and with her fingers, she unbuttoned the rest, stripping it off his chest.

He looked at her hand and up her arm to her face. Her smile was dark and her eyes bore into his. This was not the same woman he saw that day when they arrived. She had looked innocent and now, she looked like what he'd expect to see in the mirror: a manipulator.

"You are the only man worthy of my affections, Stefan." She said. His facial expression told her he still tried to hold onto control, but she knew that he knew she held it all.

"Is that right?" he asked her, keeping his cool.

"I need an immortal and what better than a handsome, mysterious and darkly passionate… _vampire_." She said, whispering the word. Now confusion was written all over his face. He tried to erase it and he did when a question came to mind. This he was certain would swing control back into his corner.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." He said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said and that sweet and young face returned; the one he first saw. "My name is Arielle, the Grand White Witch." She added. Stefan had a charming smirk spread on his lips, as if it all made sense. The only thing he couldn't understand is why a White Witch would want a vampire. Vampires are dark and care not for life. There was a clear rigid dichotomy between them.

"And how am I worthy of your… affections, Arielle?" he asked her, acting as if his discovery meant nothing. at least not for the moment. He said her name so smoothly it nearly made her shutter and he knew it. He knew exactly what to do to charm her to the point she was his puppet.

"No mortal man can have me." She said. She smiled, pulled her hair over to the other side of her neck and leaned over him, facing the bedside table where she placed his glass of water. He could smell her sweet scent. She was unlike any woman he had seen or smelt.

He watched her as she perched her lips and blew gently at a candle. He watched as the wick of the candle began to fume and, eventually, it lit on fire… with nothing but her blowing some air.

"You're quite the powerful witch." He said softly as he smiled. If he humored her ego, she would let her guard down and he'd have the upper hand. Still leaning over him, her eyes glanced over at him and her smile turned to a grin.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She said sweetly. She moved closer to him, face inches away from his.

"You -" he began, but her lips had cut off his words with a quick, but soft kiss. She pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"I may be a witch, but I am a good witch. You, on the other hand, are a vampire and you are hardly a saint." She said.

_So she knows of the dichotomy… interesting._

"However, I do not care." She added and her lips hovered over his.

_So I've noticed._

"You are mine." She said and he began to laugh. He couldn't resist. She sat up straight and watched him with a grin on her face. She was less than pleased.

"I belong to no one." He said with venom in his voice.

"Yet." She added.

"My fellow hunters will find me and what do you think they'll do with you?" he asked her.

"_If_ they can find you." She replied. "No one can find this place. It is protected under a spell and no hunter… or vampire can undo it." She added.

At that moment, there was a knock at her door. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"No one can find this place, you say?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"Only if I allow them." She said and quickly got off him. She walked around the corner and to the door. She opened it and gave a slight giggle. "My dear friend." She said. She spoke to the guest while Stefan looked around the room. He could see the signs now that she was a witch. He looked at the round table and there sat a black and white cat, staring at him as if it were a guard. Other than that, he observed for weaknesses in the home and in her.

He tried again to loosen himself, but even with his supernatural strength, he could not. He came to the conclusion that there must also be a spell on the ropes. He looked at the candle. Ideas began to form, but being unable to move sent all of them out the window.

When Arielle came back, her "friend" stood behind her. Stefan looked at the girl, who was frozen in place, looking at him with disgust.

"Arielle… are you certain this is a good idea?" the girl asked and turned to the witch.

"Melinda, there is nothing to fear." She said and sat on the edge of the bed like before. She glanced at Stefan and gently stroked his face.

"He will try to kill me." Melinda said.

"He can _try_." Arielle said. Stefan looked at Melinda and after a few seconds, realized why she'd be disgusted and afraid. His muscles flexed and Arielle knew he wanted to be set free so he could kill her friend… the werewolf.

Arielle pushed Stefan back down and gave him a stern look, which he ignored.

"You will not kill her." She said and glanced at Melinda. "He won't." she added.

"Like hell I won't." Stefan said. "I've hunted your kind for a hundred years. Charles didn't let me join because of my good looks." He added and then glared at Arielle. "You cannot stop me, witch." Stefan added. She shook her head and held his jaw firmly in her grip.

"We'll see." She said and with a small bottle, emptied its contents into his mouth. That was what made him black out and it would again. He tried to resist, but she whispered softly, in a strange language, and he found he was unable to control his tongue. His eyes grew heavy even if, with all his strength, he fought to stay awake.

Stefan opened his eyes and it was the same thing over again. This time, Arielle was asleep beside him with her head on his chest. He looked down at her and could not understand what she wanted with him. Yes, she said only he was worthy of her affections, but what did that mean? If she wanted to sleep with him, get it over with already!

What he wanted to do was kill the werewolves, but she stood in his way. Why?

As he was thinking about her, it was like she knew. She woke up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Your questions are screaming in my mind." she said. "It disturbs my sleep." She added.

"Good. Give me answers." He said.

"Naturally." Arielle said, which he didn't expect. "When I saw you that day, I wanted you." She said with a sweet, yet seductive smile.

"And vice versa." He said with a charming smile. Why should he lie? She smiled in return, but that moment seemed faked, like they were both mocking each other.

"Does that still stand?" she asked him. Was that also a mock?

"Perhaps." He replied. She laid her head back on his chest and continued telling him her explanation.

"I came home and did my research. When I discovered you were a vampire… it was all too perfect." She said. "An immortal… for an immortal." She added. That surprised him. he never heard of a witch being immortal. It would explain why she was powerful.

"And how did you -" he began, humoring her. What he really wanted was to escape. Talking distracted her and gave him time to look and think.

"Not by a pack with the Devil, if that's what you're thinking." Arielle replied with a cold tone of voice. "My mother was a witch. The townspeople hunted her and killed her. I was hidden and she feared they would return for me. Her spell was too late for her, but not for me. She made me immortal." She added.

"And your weakness?" he asked her. Why not be blunt with his questions? She might just tell him everything he wanted to know. She glanced at him as if she were ready to laugh.

"Who says I have one?" she asked him. He saw something flicker in her eyes, something he hadn't seen before, but he didn't know what it was. Either way, she wasn't thrilled with his question. She continued her story. "The night you and your fellow hunters were waiting for the werewolves… it was actually the werewolves… and I… who were waiting for you." She said.

His expression was priceless. He could not believe it.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't know you killed werewolves as a personal mission." She said. "So, I decided to kill two birds with one stone… not that I kill birds." She added. "That night was the first time they did as I asked and it was simply because you are a vampire." Arielle said. "They wanted you out of their way and I offered to take you out of their fur. I don't control them and I don't stand in their way. Melinda is the only one I spoke to." She added. "I want you and my friend and I want you to stay away from her and her pack."

"That sounds complicated." He said after a slight pause. "You want two beings to yourself and not have them encounter each other." He added with a mocking smile.

"With time, it will succeed." She said softly. The word "time" slightly worried him.

"You made a deal with the werewolves." He said. It just didn't add up. There had to be something she wasn't telling him, on purpose, of course.

"And what do you want with me, exactly?" he asked. For the first time, it seemed, she couldn't see the act of pretending to have control over the situation. He really wanted to know. "It can't be simply because you're lonely." He added, again in a mocking smile.

"Feed you to the werewolves." She said with sarcasm. "What do you think?" she asked. "I want you, simple as that, and I have told you that already." She said.

"Want me for what?" he asked, and he wouldn't stop until she elaborated her answer to his satisfaction. She rolled her eyes, irritated with his turn-about questions. She pulled herself up to him and kissed him. This kiss was much more passionate than the last time. If that didn't give him his answer, she had another way, but he returned her kiss, so she knew he got it.

Either that or her kiss reminded him of his hunger for female companionship. They both were lusting for each other.

She pulled away and continued telling him her truth.

"I gave you the potion as soon as possible and brought you here." she said. "Werewolves are clear on the matter of they don't help anyone." She added.

Stefan remembered watching the werewolves, trying to kill them. They were too quick and there were too many. And, before he knew it, liquid got into his mouth. Then, like earlier, he lost the control of his tongue and swallowed the liquid. It wasn't long after when he began to black out.

"You're going to keep me here forever, aren't you?" he asked, eyebrows raised as if he wasn't impressed. She simply smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"Keep you isn't exactly what I have in mind." she said and now, he sensed he was right where he began: confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan knew she wanted him as her partner, as her lover. What troubled him were her words: _Keep you isn't exactly what I have in mind._ What did she mean by that? Had she lied to him?

He began to feel angry at himself.

_I am Stefan, vampire, a man who chases and woos, not the other way around! I am always in control. I am powerful and strong. No one keeps me like a caged animal._

He looked around and Arielle wasn't on the bed with him. As on cue, Arielle walks around the corner… with a knife. Now he was alert and ready to defend, and attack when he got the chance.

"I couldn't help but hear your thoughts." She said.

"I wish you'd stop that." He said through his teeth. She grinned at his anger. No, not anger, annoyance.

She sat on the side of the bed and began cutting the ropes that held his wrists to the headboard. He wasn't certain why she was doing this.

"Perhaps this will offer some comfort." She said as she freed one wrist. She began on the other and her chest hovered inches above his face. He could hear her heart beating gently. He could smell her and he was tempted to pull her down and to sink his fangs into her sweet and smooth neck. It was so tempting and she irresistible. Her breathing was steady and as she freed his other wrist, she pulled back and met his gaze.

"Don't you dare bite me." She said softly. Her eyes were also soft, which meant she wasn't angry at the thought of him biting her. Her words were simply a warning.

He simply flashed her a charming smile. He went to move, but he was still bound… somehow.

"Oh, almost forgot." She said and for a second, her eyes stayed focused on the bed. Then she smiled and cut the ropes around his ankles.

He sat up and rubbed his neck. Once he was completely free, she gave him his vest and walked back around the corner.

He put on his vest, reassured himself all his daggers were there and put on his duster. He saw the door and he quickly thought freedom was now his. He could kill her, but she intrigued him too much. He would leave and return when her guard was down. Then, she would be his.

With his supernatural speed, he was at the door… and found the door would not open. The doorknob wouldn't even turn. He glanced to his left and saw Arielle sitting at the table, facing the door. However, she was sipping from a tea cup as if she didn't notice he was trying to leave. But she did, she was just letting him know she wasn't worried.

He stood at the door, thinking he might be able to kick it down or smash into it.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" she asked him. He looked at her and her eyes slowly met his. He cursed under his breath. Not only because her spells always held him captive, but because every time she looked at him, he couldn't help but willingly be held captive. He hated how he admitted that to himself, but it was true. Her eyes were one of her most precious gifts. Looking into them, being lost in them, was a sort of relief and he found the more he looked at her, the more he wanted to.

He forced his gaze away from her and she stood up. Perhaps this was also another spell.

"Tea?" she asked him.

"I'd prefer something stronger." He said with disdain and looked around her small house. He was angry at feeling trapped and powerless in such a small place. He could hear her opening cabinets and closing them.

"Scotch or whiskey?" she asked him. He turned and saw her holding two bottles. He grinned and walked to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She placed the bottles on the table with two glasses and he simply popped one open and began drinking.

She tried to hide her grin and took away one glass. She was putting it away; he placed the bottle back on the table and stared at her. She turned around and met his gaze, as if she knew what he was doing.

"Have you bewitched me?" he asked her. By the way she stared at him, gave him a potion, she could be casting spells on him and he wouldn't be the wiser. She smiled and shook her head.

"No." she said and sat back down, drinking her tea.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked her.

_Surely she lies. _

She looked up at him and now her face was difficult to read.

"Why would I use spells in such a way?" she asked him. "Bewitching one for love is a deception to you and myself. I would never do such a thing." She added.

"Ah, you want me to fall for you." He said. She smiled and her eyes dropped to her tea as she drank. That was a yes. "Why would I do that?" he asked her. Her eyes lifted to meet his and he found himself captive in her eyes again. She said nothing. She had no answer. Why would he love her? Simply because she loved him?

If he would not love her, he knew she wouldn't bewitch him. So he knew she would let him go. This was his ticket to freedom and he tried desperately not to grin from ear to ear or she would catch on.

That was it: resist her entirely. However, he had to admit to himself, it might be a challenge he was not accustomed to.

She was sitting in her chair by the fireplace, reading a book and enjoying the warmth of the fire. He was throwing his knives at the wall to her left, trying to beat his record for speed and precision. She winced every time and he enjoyed it. If he couldn't resist her, he'd annoy her to the point she surrender and moved on to another man. And, he finally found something that annoyed her: putting holes into her walls. For obvious reasons, that took him by surprise. He burnt some of her books and she said nothing.

Her cat sat on her lap, also annoyed. He glared at it and eventually, he got it to hiss at him, but that was only when he approached the animal. Arielle would appear behind him and give him a glare and push past him to comfort her cat. He could continue doing that, but it was clear that she had cast a sort of spell of her cat. The only thing that would crush her was protected by her magic.

As he threw his last knife, she closed her book and the cat jumped down. She stood up, placed her book on her chair and walked over to him, crossing her arms over her chest. He pulled out his knives slowly, enjoying how upset she was with the damage to her wall.

When he was finished, he flashed her a charming smile. She glared and looked at the wall. She placed her hand over the holes, rubbing the wood, as if grieving the wood. Then she whispered a few words that, yet again he didn't understand. The wood made little snapping sounds. She pulled her hands away and the damage on the wall was gone.

She looked at him and now it was her turn to flash him a charming smile as he glared in return. She walked away and continued reading.

His anger returned. Must she always have the upper hand? He hesitated and continued throwing his knives, this time, with force. Now how would he annoy her?

Arielle had put out the fire and went to sleep. He watched her and she lifted her eyes to his. She gave a tired smile and tapped the bed, inviting him. He snorted and turned away.

Once she was asleep, he began testing her spells. The door still wouldn't open. He tried silently throwing himself against the door. He could feel a sort of barrier on the door. He looked around, making further observations of her house. Earlier, short glances were actually quick studies, looking for a weak spot. Didn't matter, she had the whole place protected with spells.

He thought about the fireplace, but she had a spell on that as well. He cursed and glanced at her. Arielle looked peaceful, but he knew she was so much darker than she let others see. Still, Stefan approached her and stared at her. In a way, he admired that about her. She could charm others just as well as he could.

She was beautiful and she had a sort of charm that all the women he ever had could never possess. Yes, she was a witch and an immortal at that, but she was different. Annoying, but different. He really did admire her, which was a first for him.

However, falling in love wasn't his thing. He made love and moved on. He was a vampire, an immortal among mortals. Why would he have a partner, a lover, if they were to die and he wouldn't? He could have anyone he wanted and staying faithful to only one is such a bore and waste of time. He wanted to enjoy life and its spoils thanks to his immortality. He could do whatever he wanted and this witch wanted to take that from him.

_What people take from me, they pay… in blood._

If a mortal woman was the problem, Arielle wouldn't die like them. Yet, he still could not see himself falling in love. He could not change who he had been all these centuries.

The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to stroke her soft, warm cheek. Then, an idea hit him and he couldn't help but smile.

_Absolute genius, I am._

Kill her? No. She is indeed beautiful and rare. She's immortal. Unfortunately, she's a witch, but he's a vampire and once the solstice arrives, he would overpower her. This thought provoked a question and made him practically shiver with anticipation.

_What if_ she _belonged to_ him_? And not for just one night…_

Arielle woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and couldn't see Stefan. He wasn't even sitting in her chair. She whispered an incantation and sighed out in relief as she felt that her spells had not been broken. She said another to locate his whereabouts and discovered he was closer to her than she imagined.

She glanced behind her and saw him lying behind her. Common sense told her she should have checked before saying the incantation, but she never thought he'd be sleeping behind her.

Only then did she realize he had an arm wrapped around her. She tried to sit up without waking him, but the smallest movement couldn't get passed him.

He opened his eyes, as if he wasn't sleeping at all. She met his eyes and smiled.

"What a surprise finding you here." she said.

"Well, you did invite me, and I never refuse an invitation to a woman's bed." He said with a charming grin as he prompted himself of his elbow. She rolled her eyes and pulled back the blankets and swung her legs out.

She rubbed her neck and felt Stefan move. Or was it her? For a vampire, he knew how to move in such a way that his movements almost went undetected. Without warning, his hands were on her shoulders.

She had a spell at her lips in case he tried to bite her, but instead, he was massaging her shoulders. He was up to something and she knew it. He saved his best strategy for last, but with the massage, it was difficult for her to concentrate and figure out what that strategy was.

"A sudden change in behavior, I see." She said, glancing over her shoulder. He leaned closer and she could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. She closed her eyes and soaked it in.

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked her, softly and almost mockingly.

"I also sense that you're up to something." She said, opening her eyes, trying to remain focused. He began kissing her shoulder and she closed her eyes again, unable to ignore him. She felt his lips softly grazing her skin, it almost made her shiver.

His lips began climbing up her neck, making their way to her earlobe and her jaw. It was only then she noticed he had gently wrapped his arms around her waist. At that moment, he pulled her into him, pulling her away from the edge of the bed, pulling her back in to bed.

As his lips reached her cheeks, she turned and his hand guided her face towards his. She met his eyes, his dark eyes and there she saw passion. He pulled her to him and kissed her, a long passionate kiss that sucked her breath out from her.

She could feel one hand rubbing her back, following her spine and the dip of her lower back. The other going to her neck, then to the back of her head. He was moving and she followed, or let him guide her would be the truth.

He twisted and laid her down, beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and their kiss became even more passionate, a level she wasn't certain existed. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and she found herself doing the same. At that point, her body was shivering with anticipation and she couldn't control it. Even her heart raced against her wishes.

She arched one of her legs and wrapped it around his. Now his hands were following the shape of her waist and her hips. One hand stayed on her hip while the other continued down her thigh. His warm hand slipped between her legs and once it found its destination, his whole body thrusted against her, making her shiver almost violently.

She made a slight moaning sound in her throat and she felt a chuckle vibrate from his.

With slight movements, he moved into her and the kiss broke. She threw her head back, hands on his back, nails digging into his shirt. As he gently thrusted, he kissed her neck and let his hands wander from her hips to her breasts.

Her hands traveled down his back, up again to his neck and the back of his head, fingers stroking his dark hair. It was as if her hands wanted to be everywhere at once.

It lasted for what seemed an eternity, but when their breathing became deep, they knew they were reaching exhaustion. They could go on if they pushed, but reaching their climax sufficed. Everything slowed until every touch gave the definition of eternity.

He fell gently beside her and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head as she closed her eyes.

If she could, she'd wish to have this blissfully amazing moment never end. However, she began to fall asleep. It was difficult not to, she was just so comfortable.

As her eyes closed, part of her screamed.

_This is a trap! Do not let him fool you!_

But the voice faded and faded and fell away.

When Arielle opened her eyes, she found herself in a similar situation. Her living room seemed empty. She said her incantation and no, none of her spells has been broken. She said her second incantation and before she could determine where Stefan was, he walked around the corner with a hot cup of tea. He smiled when he saw she was awake and placed her tea on the table beside the bed.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, sitting on the edge. As she prompted herself on her elbow, he kissed her forehead.

"Definitely a change in behavior." She said. He grinned and she sat up to drink her tea. He watched her as she blew to cool it before she sipped it. He made her tea exactly the way she liked it. Yes, indeed he wanted to fool her. Question is: would she fall for it?

She set the cup back down and tried to pull her legs out from under the blankets. Stefan got up and with one hand, pulled her legs out for her. He sat back down closer this time and laid her legs across him. He did it so smoothly that he made her feel like a puppet.

She looked up at him and he maintained that mischievous grin. His hands gently stroked her legs, up to her thighs and she couldn't help but grin. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

Suddenly, outside she could hear shouting. She pulled away and focused on listening. He watched her as she determined how many people were out there.

She quickly swung off her bed and walked to her crystal ball on her table. Inside, she saw hunters and she recognized them as Stefan's friends. They were looking for him. She knew they had searched restlessly and were growing impatient.

She felt hands wrap around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulders.

"I see they have found me." He whispered.

"Not exactly." She said, not wanting to lose her image of the strong, powerful and intelligent witch keeping him where she wants him.

"Why not let me out." He said softly, as if he was a child begging nicely. His tone of voice was so soothing she almost missed what he had said. "Let me rejoin them. You could come with me." He added. She closed her eyes and replayed those last words in her mind: _You could come with me. _

She knew he couldn't see what her crystal ball was showing her, so she had it reveal to her what he was up to. Sure enough, he planned on twisting her plan around in his favor: making her _belong_ to him. She should have seen that without her crystal ball.

"We could be together." He said, his words almost a hiss. Odd that his voice didn't sound like that seconds before. Yes, her discovery and those words did make it feel like a snake hissing in her ear. Perhaps the snake was always whispering in her ears, deceiving her, making her hear what she wanted to hear: a smoothing and charming voice.

"You mean _I_ becoming _yours_." She said. "Becoming your little pet." Arielle added. She glanced over her shoulder and saw his mischievous grin.

"Not my pet," Stefan said like casual. "My little wench." He added, slowing his pronunciation on the last word, as if that wouldn't offend her. That too sounded like a hiss, but worse.

She ripped away from him and returned to get her tea. Stefan stood there, watching her. She passed him without looking at him, making her way to the table. He stopped her with one arm, pulling her to him. She met his eyes and couldn't look away.

"I'm a vampire. You should know it's in my nature to possess." He whispered.

She put her anger into her stare and glared at him.

"And you should know it's in my nature to never be possessed." She replied and pushed him away from her.

Soon the shouting faded and she whispered her incantation to verify that there was no weakness in her barrier spell.

She sat at the table, drinking her tea; petting Luna who laid in front of her while Stefan sat in the chair reading her book with a grin on his face.

_I will not let him twist this around._


	4. Chapter 4

They spent hours in silence, until night began to fall and Stefan began nagging. He wanted to go outside, breathe in some fresh air. She was tempted to open the door and throw him out to shut him up, but that's what he wanted. He wanted to annoy her and get under her skin. Would she give him the satisfaction? Never. His best strategy had worked. She had let her guard down and now, he resorted to annoying her again in hopes that she would hate herself for letting him seduce her.

He knew she was angry. He slept with her to manipulate her. Now he returned to annoying her into setting him free. And he knew it was working. She knew it as well. Oh, how Stefan was pleased with himself.

She sat in her chair, reading by the fire. Instead of paying attention to the written words, she was asking herself exactly why she wanted a vampire and flipped the pages when her mind was running in circles. He was unlike anything she ever met and that wasn't in a good way.

_His plan is working, you're beginning to see him as a waste of time and that's what he wants._

Arielle silenced the voice inside her and focused. Yes, that was true, but she needed to focus.

Stefan began pacing as if he were a beast enraged that no one was letting out of his cage. Arielle had enough. She would let him go outside, but not without magic. He noticed and continued playing impatient. He paid attention to her facial expressions and her eyes. She knew it too, which is why she never pulled her eyes away from his. Feeding him what he wanted from her face which was a distraction.

When he least expected it, she slipped a chain around his wrist. He noticed and looked down. It was a thin fragile looking silver chain that went around his wrist. He followed it and found that the chain was also wrapped around hers.

He looked up at her and she was grinning. Finally, she had turned the tables back on him. She had attached him to her. No matter, it was a simple and small chain, once outside; he could break it and flee.

She undid her spells and opened the door. He was the first one out. As soon as she turned to close the door, Stefan tried to run, but it was as if he had a werewolf grip the chain and pull him back. He clenched his teeth as the muscles in his arm screamed in pain.

He lay on the ground and looked up at Arielle. She had no grip on the chain and it seemed nothing had happened to her. She walked closer to him, hovered for a second and bent over, stroking dirt out of his hair.

"A simple thin, fragile chain, but strong as steel." She said, looking into his dark eyes. "It also contains magic, of course. It'll hurt you if you have intentions of running, but it does absolutely nothing to me, as you can see." She added. Her lips went to a soft smile and her hand stroked his cheek, but he smacked her hand away and got up to his feet.

"Did you honestly think it would be so easy?" she asked. He shot her a cold glare, but her smile simply transformed into a grin. His ego was hurt.

They walked in silence and she watched him carefully, expecting something to happen. He would turn his head every now and then and for a second he would remain still, as if he was listening.

She would stop beside him and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He continued walking and she knew he was up to something.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped and turned to glance behind them. She followed his gaze but saw nothing, sensed nothing. His jaw tensed and she wondered what he was doing. She approached him and his eyes didn't drop to her.

"What is it?" she asked him, not convinced they weren't alone in that part of the forest. He didn't answer. When she looked ahead of them, he quickly pulled her into his arms and he covered her mouth with his hand. It all happened so quickly, her mind didn't have time to catch up and realize what he was doing. A second later, she felt a slight pinching and piercing sensation at her neck. She was about to scream when she finally realized he had bitten her, but her eyes grew heavy and all she saw was darkness. Not the dark of night, the dark of unconsciousness.

Arielle tried to open her eyes, but it seemed difficult. In her sleep, she struggled to wake up and when she finally did, it was like her struggle was merely a dream. Caught between sleep and wake, how dreadful.

She looked around and waited for her vision to clarify. Once she was able to see, she didn't recognize the room. She wasn't in her house.

Through the window, she saw the light of the morning sun. The chain was no longer around her wrist and Stefan was nowhere in the room. She sat up and felt weak. After a few seconds, she tried to stand. She stumbled a bit, but eventually found her footing.

She walked up to a mirror and looked at her neck. She had to stare for a few seconds to finally notice the bite marks. She had heard that vampires could use their saliva to heal the bite wounds, if they wanted to. What exactly had Stefan done to her? Had he fed on her? Part of her spewed out questions as if she had lost her intelligence. The one question that kept returning was: Did he think drinking from me would give him my powers?

As she tried to make sense of things, someone walked up the hallway and opened her door. In the mirror, she was Stefan closing the door behind him with his famous charming smile.

She turned to face him and his smile turned mischievous when she glowered at him.

"Now before you get upset with me, hear me out." He said and walked up to her. When he was about to reach out for her, she slapped him hard across the face. Her intelligence might be lacking at the moment, but not the strength in her hand when fueled by anger.

He quickly discarded his anger and his lips tightened in a grin. He reached out again, pulling her into his arms and he kissed her lips which remained tightly closed. He pulled away and gave her a pouty lip. "I know you're angry, but I had sensed we were being followed." he added.

"Funny, I hadn't sensed anything." She replied, her tone of voice cold.

"That's because you're not a vampire, my dear." He said and placed his warm hand on her face, gently stroking her lips with his thumb. She pulled away and he gave a slight chuckle. "The werewolves want me dead, and I couldn't fight them without risking you, especially with that chain of yours." He added.

She was silent for a few seconds, the look in her eyes grew colder than her voice.

"You bit me, you bastard." She said softly, but her tone sharp. He grinned.

"Now, now, such language is not becoming of you." He replied. "I knew if I asked you to remove the chain, you would refuse. I had to get to my fellow hunters if these beasts were to attack and I needed to keep you safe." He added.

She snorted at those last words.

"The werewolves won't hurt me." Arielle said.

"If you stay out of their way." He said. "They want me dead and you want me for your lover." He added and his eyes sharpened. "_That _is getting in their way." He added. "My scent would be on you and they would know." He said, eyes almost black.

She remained silent. Damn it, he was a clever one. However, she wasn't an imbecile.

"They wouldn't want you dead if you stayed with me and promised to leave them alone." She said, sharpening her eyes in return.

His eyes turned cold, in a way she had never seen them before.

"These beasts are unpredictable and uncontrollable." He said. "As humans, they may know right from wrong, but as monsters, all rationality goes out the window." He added, getting angry. "Two had been killed last night because they could not control their need for blood. If you don't believe me, go see." He added. "Better yet, we'll go see them now."

Stefan led her to one of the buildings the villagers used to place the bodies so they could later be burned. Arielle stopped, already able to smell the wretched stench of the bodies. He placed a hand on her back for comfort.

"Do not breathe through your mouth, it'll be worst." He said and prodded her on. He opened the door and pointed to the two werewolves back to their human form, bullet holes in the chest and head. Blood was everywhere and the bodies were changing colors. There wasn't just two bodies, but several, already decomposing.

She couldn't stand it any longer. She left and walked until she could no longer smell the bodies. She tried with all her strength not to vomit.

Stefan stood beside her and when she was alright, he pushed her hair back and looked at her neck. The bite wounds had healed and he felt her pulse. He could sense she had lost her strength, even though that slap across his face had him in doubt.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked her. She turned to him and her face was white. How could someone say such a thing after looking at dead bodies? "You need to eat and gain back your strength." He added. She was about to say something, but he already had an answer. "I only bit you to render you unconscious. If I had asked you to come willingly, I know you would have fought." He said. "I did nothing more to you." He said and softened his voice. "I wouldn't hurt you." He added, pulling her closer to him, stroking her face and giving her a gentle kiss.

When he pulled away, she looked tired. She laid her head on his shoulder and for a few minutes, they remained in the street, him holding her against him.

"Come," he said softly. "You need to eat."

He ordered her whatever she wanted to eat. He didn't watch her, instead he watched everyone else. He waited patiently and once she was done, he paid the young woman, who batted her eyelashes at him, and led her out of the building, ignoring the young woman.

"Feeling better?" he asked her once they were in the street. She nodded and he smiled. He always held an arm around her waist, as if to tell all others she belonged to him. Why wasn't she pushing his arm away? Was she letting him possess her?

Part of her wanted to push him away, yet the other liked having his arm around her.

_Fool._

She silenced the voice and tried to think, to focus.

He walked her back to the brothel and she tried not to look disgusted. He noticed anyways. He leaned and whispered into her ear.

"Those women have nothing compared to you."

Arielle rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

Inside, they returned to his room and he locked the door behind them. She looked out the window and his friends were leaving with weapons and traps. He stood behind her and she wanted to hit him. She had to leave, but she suspected he wouldn't let that be so easy.

She could explain to him the grand plan that she kept from him all this time, but he wasn't ready.

Damn it. Seems the roles have been reversed.

_Fool._

He pulled her into his arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder as they both watched the hunters leave. He was doing that a lot, lately. He was wooing her and he knew exactly how: physical contact. Something she had yearned for throughout her immortality. She wouldn't let herself have it because it would never last. Who wants to be with an immortal?

"Tonight, I'll make sure your friend is unharmed." He whispered. She glanced over her shoulder, as if she believed him. That wasn't the problem, but like the told herself, he wasn't ready to know the grand plan. She had to reverse the roles back or it would all be for nothing.

He pulled her dress off her shoulder and began kissing every inch of her skin.

_Oh no. Not this, not now… unless… this makes him believe I have faith in his words and have fallen foolishly for his plan, forgetting my own simply because I finally got what I wanted: his "love". Where is the voice that tells me I am foolish? Not here, because I, Arielle the Grand White Witch has returned._

Arielle played along. He slipped her dress off her other shoulder and it would have fallen to the floor, but she held it up. He looked her in the eyes and she shook a finger at him and pointed to his chest. She poked him and slowly ran her finger down his chest.

He grinned and took off his jacket, followed by his vest and shirt. If he caught on to her sudden change of behavior, he didn't show it.

She let her dress fall and he looked at her corset and her underwear. He went to place his hands on her hips, but she held up her finger and pointed at his pants. He grinned again. They continued this game until they were in bed, under the sheets.

They kissed passionately while their hands wandered. This time, she twisted and laid over him. He didn't mind. He gave a slight chuckle which vibrated from his throat. He seemed to rather enjoy this. Did he see it as giving herself to him? She wouldn't doubt it. Was she trying to reverse the roles by doing this? Not really, but if it threw him off her new plan, why not.

They laid together until she fell asleep and night approached. He got dressed and was about to leave. She woke up, but kept her eyes closed. But he undoubtedly knew and stroked her face. He closed the door and she stayed in bed a few minutes longer. She said her incantation and found he was near the forest.

She got out of bed and went to the window and once he was completely out of sight, after he had glanced behind him, knowing she was there, she got dressed and made her way to the forest. He wasn't stupid, but neither was she. She had to keep her word to the werewolves.

She sensed something approaching her as she neared the location her and her friend decided to meet if anything threatened them. A werewolf walked into view and changed to its human form.

Melinda walked up to Arielle, naked, but angry.

"Your plan has failed, Arielle." Melinda said.

"Not completely." She replied. Melinda was now inches away and she was frustrated.

"He will kill the others and he won't stop until I am dead. I know it and you do as well." She said. "It doesn't matter what you say or do," Melinda said, seizing at Arielle from head to toe, smelling the vampire all over Arielle. She wasn't pleased, but wasn't enrage either. Only another woman understood how to really fool a man. "He'll still kill every werewolf in existence." She added, brushing off the scent she smelt on Arielle.

"I won't let him kill you." Arielle said.

There was silence and Melinda listened, making sure they still had time to discuss Arielle's plan.

They knew werewolves were being hunted and they also knew one of the hunters was supernatural. They planned on making that individual see through their eyes. If the werewolves were pushed to extinction, which supernatural race would be next? Of course, once Arielle discovered the most handsome of the group was their supernatural, she knew two problems could be solved. The second being her need for a partner. It was a delightful coincidence.

"What will you do?" Melinda asked.

"Seduce him like I originally planned." Arielle said with a smile.

"That failed." Melinda said with a cold tone of voice.

"Then I'll simply explain to him our need for survival." She added. Melinda doubted her plan, but walked away.

The werewolves were attacking the hunters and Arielle could sense Stefan in the midst of all this chaos. Arielle watched closely and tried casting a spell to protect them from Stefan's senses, but she was too late. She didn't know the full extent of his senses.

Stefan took Melinda, in wolf form, by the throat and tossed her. He hadn't killed the werewolf, he was playing. Arielle cast a spell to hide her from Stefan, but he moved quick and tossed the werewolf again. It was hard to conceal a target that kept being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Enough!" Arielle said. Stefan and Melinda stared at each other like lifelong enemies. "Please Stefan, leave her alone." She added. "You said she would be unharmed."

He ignored her and she knew what would make him listen.

"You lied to me. Fine, but don't kill her." she said. She fell to the ground to surrender. "I give myself to you, Stefan." She said. Both the vampire and the werewolf glanced at her. His face, contorted, eyebrows hidden in a dark frown, nose scrunched up and fangs revealed. "I am yours. Let Melinda go and I am yours." She said.

He stepped towards her and Melinda jumped into his way, snarling.

"This is the best way." Arielle said to Melinda and looked at Stefan whose eyes glimmered like a beast who saw what he wanted and would succeed in getting it. "I surrender myself to you."

He stepped closer and smiled. Melinda wasn't happy; this wasn't part of the plan. She returned to human form and protested.

"Arielle, don't!" she began. "You must tell him the truth!" she said. Stefan ignored her and focused on Arielle, telling him she belonged to him. "You must tell him that once the werewolves are dead, other supernaturals will be killed!" Melinda said. She could see Arielle wasn't going to tell him, so she took it upon herself.

"What do you think the humans will hunt next?" she asked the vampire. "They'll kill your kind and come after people like Arielle. Humans will kill vampires and witches. They will kill all that isn't human. They fear us. They kill what they fear! And they'll succeed on turning us against each other." Melinda said. "They already have you against the rest of us." She added.

"Tell me you'll let Melinda go." Arielle said. "I am yours." She whispered as he was inches away from her. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Promise." He demanded, eyes bright, piercing and frightening. She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her. Melinda charged and at that moment, without understanding how such a thing was capable, Arielle saw Stefan rip Melinda's heart out of her chest. It hadn't happened yet, but it would if she didn't do anything.

Stefan turned to grab Melinda as she tried to stop, but Arielle held out her hand and there was a sort of force that slammed into Stefan, tossing him several feet ahead, hitting his head against a boulder.

"I know your strength," Arielle whispered to herself. "But you haven't seen the half of mine." She added. Melinda looked at the vampire and then at Arielle. "Go, far and fast." She said.

She watched the werewolf walk away in the darkness, knowing that there's a chance her plan really did fail. The supernatural races would never be safe from extinction.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan opened his eyes and saw tree branches with a golden background. His head ached and his fellow hunters weren't in sight. He sat up and looked around. He was alone.

He remembered trying to kill Melinda and he was tossed like a little rag doll. Such force, such power. It was Arielle and she was gone.

He stood up, began walking, searching for her house. He knew where it was, but once he got there, it was as if it vanished. He crossed the two large stones. He knew that marked the entrance of her house, but it didn't appear to him.

She told him only those she wanted could find her place.

He was no longer wanted.

He walked back to the village; he would tell his fellow hunters that he wouldn't be joining them anymore. He had to find out about Arielle. What language did she speak to do her spells? What spells did she use?

She promised herself to him and he wanted her.

_What people take from me, they pay… in blood._

Things had become complicated now. She wanted him and she had trapped him. He was in misery, wanting freedom and angry that a witch would deny him his freedom. Now, he wanted her and in hopes of saving her friend and all the monsters in the world, she surrendered herself to him. She belonged to him and now she was gone. He lied to her to get what he wanted. Well, she did the same. He admired her, but he would not rest until he found his Arielle. She wouldn't pay in blood, but she would indeed pay… with body, soul and blood. She will be his, his to do with what he wants.

It had been months, long, silent and sad months. Reading by the fire, sleeping, collecting herbs again, perfecting spells and creating new ones. All things she has done before and things she will do again.

Arielle was alone, completely alone. Why should she continue doing these mundane tasks?

_Because they are all that keep me sane._

Luna sat on her lap as if to comfort her, to tell her she isn't completely alone.

She didn't leave her house because her crystal ball told her Stefan hadn't left town. He wanted her and would not rest until he had her. He would never be able to discover witch magic, specifically her witch magic, so she was safe. However, Stefan was stubborn and clever.

Arielle was brewing a potion she had done once before. Since Stefan had betrayed her, she returned and she cast a spell that would let her know if anyone was near her house.

The morning after, Stefan came to her house, she saw him, but he was unable to see or enter. No one had been around since then, until now.

She looked into her crystal ball and saw a group of people. Leading them was a middle aged woman. She was confidant and at that moment, it was like an alarm screaming in her head. This was a witch hunter. The disgusting part of this fact, the woman was a witch herself. A witch hunting witches along with humans. The question was, did they know she was a witch too?

Arielle couldn't understand, but she knew this was bad. The woman was strong and her spells would soon be broken.

This was a good time to not be alone. To have Stefan. Would he have been helpful to her? Yes, because these people threatened to take what he wanted: her.

She stood still and focused, sending a message to him. Would he receive it? Perhaps, perhaps not, but he would indeed feel a sudden migraine and know it had to be related to her.

Stefan heard a new group of hunters came to the village. He normally wouldn't have cared, but he had to know what they were hunting. That and a sudden pain in his head told him something was wrong. He never had that before, so he knew to trust his instincts about this.

He'd like to say that Melinda's words meant nothing to him, but hearing about these hunters made him fear she was right.

He asked about these hunters and was told they were witch hunters. On the outside, Stefan was calm, but in his mind, he panicked. The pain in his head might have been Arielle. He had never felt such pain, being a vampire. It must have been Arielle, in danger, calling him.

Witch hunters in this village, where Arielle, his precious witch Arielle, habited in the forest, somewhere. Whether she called for him or not, he would kill these people. This was the perfect time where his famous words "what people take from me, they pay… in blood" would indeed be applied.

He followed the hunters when a homeless man told them that if anyone was a witch, it would be the young unwed women who lived in the woods by herself. When no one was watching, he, of course, broke that man's neck for putting Arielle's life in danger. He was conscious of his decision and the fact that he went back on his word to Charles about killing humans. If he was willing to do that, than he was more than capable of taking _one_ woman. He wouldn't have killed that homeless man if he hadn't fallen for Arielle.

Now, he watched from afar as the old woman broke the spells. There, he could see Arielle's house. There was no way she could protect herself. She would be taken and killed. Unless he had a plan, and he had a plan, naturally.

The humans had built a stake with wood piled around it. They planned on setting Arielle on fire. When they were done, the old woman dragged Arielle out of the house. She told them to leave and when they were out of sight, she began a ritual.

The humans were far and the old crone was too focused on her ritual. Stefan killed them and once done, he approached to listen and see if he had not wasted what little time he had left. Still, he could not understand, but he watched. She was still too focused to notice him and when he had a suspicion formed in his mind, he made himself noticeable.

He stood behind the woman and cleared his throat. She jumped up, startled, and glared at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Stefan." He said and gave her a slight bow. He flashed her his famous charming smile and she grinned.

"Vampire?" she asked him. He smirked.

"Witch?" he asked in return in a mocking manner. She smiled and looked at Arielle and back at him.

"I'm in the middle of something."

"So I've noticed." He replied. "This little wench took something from me." He added.

"And I'll take something from her, so consider it karma." She said and continued her ritual. Arielle shot her eyes open and gasped in agony. Her face grew pale and she seemed weak.

Stefan was right; this witch took the powers of her victims before she killed them. He wouldn't allow her to do this, not to his Arielle.

He grabbed the woman by the throat and she couldn't speak, couldn't continue her ritual. Arielle laid her head back down, taking deep breaths and hoping the pain didn't return.

"You will give her back her powers." Stefan said through his teeth.

"No." the woman said, with great difficulty.

"It's okay, Stefan." Arielle said, sitting up with great difficulty. He looked at her and smiled, but it was an awkward one. "I know her ritual." She said weakly and glared at the woman. "However, mine predates hers." She added with strength as if her weak state was an act. That darkness that Stefan had seen from time to time was clearly present. He smiled, pleased to see Arielle as strong as always, and darker than usual.

She walked up to the woman and placed her palm on the woman's forehead. She began chanting in the language Stefan often heard from her lips. It's then that he noticed the language the old woman spoke was much more different, newer, it seemed.

The powers were being drained faster than what the woman had done to Arielle. This also seemed to be killing her as well, in a very violent way. When her pulse died under Stefan's grip, he dropped her without care. He looked up at Arielle and she stood straight, looking down at her attacker.

"So, I take it you're juiced up." He said with a smile. She met his eyes and her cold stare did not change. "You're angry -" he began. She flicked her fingers and he was pushed aside with even more force than that night. He was also thrown farther. He got up and she did it to him again.

He stayed down and waited for her to hover over him. He flashed her a smile and her hand lit up with electricity.

"Is that new?" he asked her.

"I never showed you the full extent of my powers." She replied. "This," she said looking at her hand. "Is twice the strength I had before. Darker, then before, if I allow it." she added. His smile became nervous.

"Arielle," he began.

"You betrayed me. I saw your thoughts, you bastard. You were -" she said, the electricity in her hand sparking.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He said. She stopped and lowered her eyes to him. "I mean that wholeheartedly." He added.

"An apology will not -" she began.

"I know. It wasn't until an hour ago that I believed and understood what Melinda was saying." He said. "When I heard a new group of hunters arrived, I had to find out exactly what they hunted. When I discovered they were witch hunters, my heart stopped." Stefan said, his dark eyes soft with a hint of sadness. She was angry with him, but there was no doubt he cared about her. "A man told them where to find you and I was so angry I broke his neck." He added.

"You broke his neck?" she asked, uncertain she heard right. The sparks of electricity died.

"Yes, then I followed the hunters." He replied. "I'd prefer that you never speak to me again than finding you dead because I didn't believe the werewolf." He added. "You're right. If humans kill all werewolves because they believe they are ruthless and blood thirsty monsters, what is to stop them from believing vampires and witches aren't any different?" he said and her eyes softened. "Am I forgiven?" he asked her.

"No." she said, her tone of voice flat. "On top of that, you called me a wench." She added. He smiled and approached her.

"An adorable wench who has beaten me at my very own game and who has captured my heart." He replied and waited to see a smile on her face. When he saw it, he closed the gap and placed his hands on her hips. "Am I forgiven?" he asked and gave her a pouty lip and she smiled brightly, but it faded and her gaze was cold.

"I don't forgive you." She added and he looked slightly upset. "I had to surrender myself to you and still, you tried to kill Melinda." She added.

"Sorry." He said softly. She grinned and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Stefan the vampire, apologizing twice to a witch." She said as if that was unheard of.

"Stefan, the handsome vampire, indeed apologizing twice to the lovely witch who possesses his cold heart." He replied. "Very important to remember that." He added. She giggled.

"Sucking up?" she asked him.

She was shocked, because he smiled and leaned in; kissing her softly as if to enjoy every second like it would be his last. He pulled away and whispered to her.

"If this is the last time I get to kiss you, it was perfect."

She raised an eyebrow and his smiled changed. He was about to confess something and she could sense it, even sense what he wanted to do. Her anger returned and she tried not to knock him back again with magic.

"I was prepared to take you against your will and overpower you, dominate you, have my way." He said. He looked at her and there was shame and disgust. She tried not to look surprised, but he softened and continued. "A vampire such as myself would never admit it, but you are special to me. I could never hurt you and I would kill anyone who would dare think of hurting you." He added. "I care about you."

Not the words she wanted to hear, but she knew not to expect more from a vampire that wasn't accustomed to announcing affections for someone.

After a second of silence, he began walking away. She was certain he would turn back and flash her with his charming smile, saying something one would expect from a man with a large ego. Only he didn't. Would she watch him walk away?

"Stefan!" she called out. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I was trying to do the same to you." She said and knew there was a grin on his face, even if she didn't see it. "I am both angry and happy, and I certainly don't want that kiss to be our last." She said. He stood still, then turned around and, then, she saw that grin, the mischievous grin.

He took long strides and picked her up in his arms, kissing her hard and sucking out her breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her feet high above the ground.

When she was a little girl, she always imagined her true love's kiss as floating in the air. Kicking back her legs sortta gave her that sensation, but when Stefan pulled back and looked at the ground, she realized they were levitating. It was only an inch, but he lifted his dark eyes to hers with a grin.

"I take it you're happy." He said. She smiled and kissed him.

_Very._

Later, he destroyed the stake and the pile of wood for her. He also burned the body of that witch and that of the hunters. Looking at all the dead bodies, she wasn't pleased with the plan he had executed, but he wanted to do it, for her safety.

Once it was all done, she took his hand and they went inside her house. He prepared a fire while she set up her spells to their former glory. Then they settled in for the night, safe from strangers and hunters, Arielle laid beside Stefan in her bed while Luna slept at the foot.

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. He had his arms wrapped around her and stroked her back. They could lie down like this for hours, days, months, years if their biology allowed them. However, their immortality did.

"Remember the first time you woke up in my little house?" she asked him, about to fall asleep, but fighting it.

"Bound in all sense of the word." He replied. "Why, is that what you wish to do to me?" he asked. She laughed.

"No."

"Just during sex, right?" he asked her with a grin and she laughed again.

"No. I was going to ask you what was your first thought about me." She said. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"Well, you have to go further back. When I and the other hunters arrived in the village, I saw you buying ingredients. You pulled off the hood of your cloak and I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you." He said. "Everything about you was beautiful and I knew no other woman would have my attention." He added.

He looked down and met her eyes.

"And your first thought of me?" he asked her.

"Handsome… but obviously egoistic." She replied with a grin.

He pulled her up to him and began tickling her, then settled in to kiss her. She pulled back and he knew something was wrong. He was about to ask, when she spoke.

"I don't ever recall you telling me three words one usually says to another in this type of situation, in this type of relationship." She said. "I don't expect you to, in a way, because part of me still believes this is a trap to take me as your possession." She added. That stung him a little, but he didn't know if she was joking or being serious. He expected she wouldn't fully forgive him for a while, but to have doubts?

He brushed it off and grinned, pulling her back close to him. He knew how to cure that. She might see it as him saying what she wants to hear, but maybe she would sense his sincerity. Maybe he could say it and really mean it. He had to try, even if it went against his nature.

"I love you, my beautiful Arielle." He said and kissed her. "I wouldn't have said those words unless I meant it wholeheartedly." He added, for good measure. A few tears began filling her eyes and he kissed her again. Between kisses, she found her voice to reply.

"I love you, my conniving Stefan." A chuckle vibrated in his throat.

She tried to get him to fall in love with her, while the whole time having the upper hand. And yet, he spun the tables around and wooed her, charmed her. They wanted each other without surrendering to each other. It was lust. Yet they surrendered anyway. She gave herself to save Melinda and the other werewolves and he gave himself to win her back. It was love. She was right; he was the only man worthy of her affections. What better for an immortal than another immortal?


End file.
